If I Could Be Who You Wanted
by Kaguel4ever
Summary: Sequal to Not That Simple. This follows up on Kay's life after she left Harmony. New romances, heartache, sickness and a surprise visitor awaits. Kay/Miguel. NEW CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Default Chapter

If I Could Be Who You Wanted - Chapter 1  
  
The last year had passed swiftly and without much joy. It was hard to pinpoint what was wrong, exactly, but Harmony now seemed to have this haze residing over it that couldn't be shaken. But to say it was entirely misrable would be a lie.  
  
The letters still haunted his dreams at night, one year later. The scrawly script flashed through his mind over and over again until it became a blurred image. But the words were still so clear; so hauntingly clear.  
  
Pilair had done her best to reassure him that it wasn't his fault; that he couldn't possibly have seen it coming. Everytime he read Kay's goodbye letter, he knew otherwise. He should have paid attention to the signs, and then maybe he could have stopped her.   
  
Maybe.   
  
But he had no way of knowing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was pitch black in the Lopez Fitzgerald house that night, as Miguel lay upon the stiff, clamy sheets of his bed trying to ease himself into slumber. After all; tomorrow was a big day for him and he didn't want to wear himself out.   
  
He was starting his first day of college in the next state, and the thought scared him stiff. All his life he had Pilair and his older brother Luis around to protect him from anything wrong that may arise in his life. Now he was going away with few people in his corner.   
  
There was always Charity, of course. Sweet, innocent Charity with her piercing blue eyes and long blond hair cascading down her back. She should have been the girl of his dreams, but she wasn't - he knew that deep in his heart, if he ever truly admitted it. He did love her, but love wasn't always the answer to things as he had found out the previous year. In his case, sometimes love went terribly wrong.   
  
She had loved him, with the whole of her heart, and he had rejected her without even knowing it. Everytime Kay saw him holding hands, or kissing Charity, she felt rejected. She had told him so in the letter.   
  
But he didn't want to think about the letter; not now. That was a memory that deserved to be shoved into the furthest corners of his mind.   
  
Restless sleep overtook his tired body, but her face didn't fade from his vison. That was going to take a lot more work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dear Miguel, I love you. But then again, you already know that don't you? How could you not? Didn't you hear the high-pitched note my voice would take on everytime we talked; always uncertain of what I would say around you. I remember a time when things were different though. And I can't help wishing things were the same, because maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe I would love myself again. Because I don't think I do now, Miguel. You've rejected me too many times, without knowing it. Everytime I saw you with Charity my heart felt like it was being pulled out and smashed on the ground.  
You yanked my heart back and forth on a string. You gave me faulse hope by saying if Charity had never come to town you would love me. Would was the key word, wasn't it Miguel? Or had. Always past tense; never present.  
But despite all that, I still love you. I love what we had - our friendship, I mean. Maybe because of that I made you into something you weren't. I had this fixed childhood image of you in my head, and for that I'm sorry.  
You aren't the reason I left, at least not entirely. I had my own problems to deal with, but then you never cared enough to notice. Sorry, I'm getting bitter here. But it's hard not to be bitter when you've been raped. So this is goodbye. Goodbye childhood. Goodbye innocense. Goodbye Kay Bennett as she was.  
Don't forget her.   
  
Love,  
Kay   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mijo, have you remembered to pack enough clean underwear?" Pilair asked her son the next morning, as she fretted over last minute details.   
  
Miguel had to laugh. Mama was such a worrywart! He supposed he couldn't blame her, after he left she would be left with an empty nest. It didn't help that her husband had been missing for the last seventeen years either.  
  
Tears filled Pilair's eyes just then and she went to embrace her youngest son. "I'm going to miss you so much, Miguel. More than you'll ever know. Promise that you'll always stay in touch."   
  
Miguel smiled warmly at his mother. "How could I not, Mama?"   
  
Luis came into the doorway, carrying a large cardboard box filled to the brim. "Let me just load this into the car and then we'll be ready to go,"   
  
"Okay," Miguel sighed, showing signs of home sickness already. His family had always been tight knit, and now he was going to be seperated from them for the next four years. But Luis had insisted on him attending college, and Miguel couldn't really refuse Luis anything considering the fact that Luis had put his entire life on hold for his family. That was the type of dedication that Miguel hoped to achieve someday.  
  
"I bet you're excited about spending so much time with Charity," Pilair's voice cut through the silence. Miguel knew that she was trying to focus on something positive for a change, as hard as that was for her. "Your dorms are right across the street from each other so-"   
  
"Mama," Miguel cleared his throat. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."   
  
"What is it, mijo?" Pilair asked, worried. The expression on her son's face was not a pleasent one.   
  
"Charity and I have, well, decided to take some time apart from each other. Just to see what else is out there. You know, we've been dating for the last two and a half years and we haven't really had a chance to meet new people."   
  
Pilair raised her eyebrow. "And you're afraid you're missing out on something, is that it? This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened to Kay, would it?"   
  
"No, Mama," Miguel reassured her. "What happened with Kay was over a year ago. I still miss her very much, but I have to get on with my life. College is starting, the whole world is out there waiting. These are supposed to be some of the best times of my life; I can't afford to be chained to one girl, that's all."   
  
"I'm sure whatever you've decided, it will be for the best," Pilair was starting to tear up again, and before she could get too emotional Luis came back into the house.   
  
"Time to go, champ," he slapped Miguel on the back, causing him to tumble forward a little.   
  
"Geez, you don't have to kill me," Miguel joked, gasping for breath. On a more serious note he added, "Mama, I promise I'll call you as soon as I get there. And don't worry about me. We Lopez Fitzgeralds have learned to fend for ourselves."   
  
Pilair gave out a bittersweet laugh, a hint of sadness tracing her voice but she managed to cover it up with a "Study hard. Make me even prouder of you than I already am, if that's possible."   
  
"I'll try my best," Miguel hugged his mother, letting some tears from his own eyes flow free. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do; besides saying goodbye to Kay. "I love you, Mama. Thank you for everything you've done for us over the years."   
  
As he strolled to the car, he looked back once at his tiny shack-like house. Pilair stood there, tears streaming down her face but she wore a determined smile. She was a survivor, Miguel knew.   
  
If only he could be as strong. 


	2. Chapter 2

If I Could Be Who You Wanted - Chapter 2  
  
"Would you like to try our $2.99 pork chop special?"   
  
The man with balding grey hair and wrinkles lining his face grunted in reply. He then picked up his fishing magazine and began right where he left up.   
  
Kay groaned in frustration as she took his menu back over to the counter. Her feet ached like hell, and her body was covered with beads of sweat from those long, humid hours spent tucked inside the tiny cafe. But still there was no end in sight. There was at least another three hours until her shift ended, which would leave enough time to rush to pick her daughter up from daycare, pop a tv dinner in the microwave and attempt to get some sleep before her baby would wake up screaming. What a fun life she led.  
  
Fun doesn't keep you afloat, she reminded herself as she slapped two slices of process cheese onto a greasy hamburger. A bit of ketchup splurted on her blue and white waitress uniform, but she didn't even stop to wipe it off. Time, which she used to take so easily for granted, was now of essence to her.   
  
"You look damn tired, Bennett. Go take a rest, I'll take the next couple of orders," Treena, a tall brunette with tacky highlights, offered.   
  
"No, I'll be alright," Kay protested, but she wore a grateful smile on her face. "Besides, I need the tips."   
  
"Those daycare fees must be busting your bank. Why don't you just get a friend or family member to watch Anna while you're at work?" Treena asked innocently. She really did not know the situation that Kay dealt with at home.   
  
Kay was about to say "I haven't got any," but she didn't want to evoke pity from her fellow waitresses. The one thing she did have left was her pride, and she was not going to give it up without a fight.   
  
"They're all at work, and I can't afford a sitter," Kay lied, frowning. It was sweet that Treena seemed concerned but she didn't want anybody butting into her personal business.   
  
"Girl, you need to get yourself a man! You're far too young and far too cute to be working at a joint like this," Treena wiped some BBQ sauce off the counter, making a face as she threw the tissue into the trashcan.   
  
"I tried that once. It didn't work out," Kay said solumnly, thinking back to all the times she plotted to snag Miguel away from Charity. And look where it had gotten her! She hadn't spoken with Miguel since that last faithful afternoon in Harmony, and she doubted she ever would again. Hell, she hadn't even spoken with her parents.   
  
She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of them, but brushed that away quickly. It's not like they had even noticed her when she WAS around. She predicted they had moved on with their lives as if nothing had happened, not even giving a second thought to their flawed daughter.   
  
A sharp voice broke her out of her internal battle. "Bennett? Bennett? Is anyone alive up there?"   
  
She raised her head back up to come face to face with Steve, the manager of the tiny cafe. He had a mixture of concern and annoyance on his face. Kay had to blush. This was the fourth time that week that Steve had to reminded her to snap out of her fantasy world.   
  
"What gives, Kay?" he said more gently this time. "Why do you continue to slack off like you do? You're a hard worker, but sometimes I wonder if your mind is all there."   
  
"I-I'm sorry," Kay stuttered, trying to collect the words that were on the tip of her tounge. "I'm just tired. You know, with the new baby and all. She keeps me awake practically half the night."   
  
"Take a chill pill, Steve," Treena snapped. "Not everyone is a workaholic like you. Some people do take the time to do little things such as, eat, breath, talk, you know...actully LIVE?"   
  
Steve couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Treena's feistiness. "You're lucky I'm desperate for waitresses, or else you'd be outta here looong ago."  
  
"You know you love me," Treena gave him a playful punch to his left arm. "Besides, I bet that's not ALL you're desperate for." She winked at him, before hurrying away to help an angry customer with their menu.  
  
"Well you know the old saying, good help is hard to find," Kay teased.  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Steve groaned. He propped his elbows up on the counter and leaned forward towards Kay. "Now, are you going to tell me what has you so beat, Bennett? You looked awfully down just a minute ago. And don't tell me it's just stress. That's what I hear from everybody."   
  
"Part of it IS stress," Kay said defensively. "I know you may not believe this, but not everybody gets paid to sit behind a counter and look sharp all day. I'm in so much debt I can barely see straight. Add to the fact that Anna has been sick..."   
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," Steve held up his hands as a sign of peace. "I guess this is a hint you want the day off, huh?"   
  
"You are such a jerk," Kay said playfully, laughing.   
  
Steve opened his mouth in mock horror. "Ooh, how you wound me with your words!"   
  
Kay's voice took on a serious tone. "Were you really serious about the day off? It would mean a lot."   
  
Steve groaned inwardily. "I knew this was coming. Go on, get out of here Bennett. But don't think you don't owe me for this! Spending the day with Treena isn't exactly a walk in the park, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Treena called out from the back room. She stuck her head through the door, revealing a large chocolate stain under her lip.  
  
"Oh lord," Steve mumbled under his breath. "You REALLY owe me for this, Bennett."  
  
"And I intend to pay back all my debt," Kay said smugly, already on her way out. She couldn't wait to get out of that cramped building, as much as it made her laugh sometimes.   
  
Treena hurried to catch up to her, once she got to the sidewalk. "I can only talk for a minute," she said loudly.  
  
Kay twirled around and groaned when she saw who it was. "What do you want to talk about?"   
  
"Steve, of course!" Treena squealed, and at that moment she reminded Kay of Simone, only about 5 or 6 years older.   
  
Kay raised her eyebrows. "What's to say?"   
  
"Girlfriend, you've been holding out on me! I've suspected there was something going on between you two for awhile, but today just confirmed it. Steve NEVER gives anybody the day off unless he really likes them."  
  
"You're tripping again, aren't you?" Kay rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement. She had to laugh at some of the wild stories she came up with. This really took the cake, though. Her and Steve? She wasn't even sure she was totally over Miguel yet.   
  
"Not this time, I swear!" Treena hurried to catch up with her. "Come on, Kay. Admit it. You like him. Just a little? You have to admit he IS pretty cute. That wavy, dark hair. Those intense green eyes. He has those basic latino good looks, which are to die for! If he weren't such a jackass, he'd be perfect!"   
  
"Speaking of Steve, isn't it time you get back to work? I bet he's just about having a heart attack now - at the thought of having to do real WORK if his top waitress doesn't get back," Kay said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.   
  
As Treena headed back to work, Kay reflected back on their conversation, while walking home.   
  
Kay knew she wasn't prepared to give her heart to somebody again, let alone somebody like Steve. He was cocky, lazy, and didn't know the value of a hard days work. A year ago he would have reminded Kay of herself. But things had changed.   
  
And then there was Miguel. The man who haunted her dreams every night, making her wish she could just slip into a fantasy world and never return. In her dreams, he loved her and wanted to build a life with her, and there was nothing blocking their path to happiness. But she knew the dreams were fake as soon as they began, life never got that good. At least not for Kay Bennett. That didn't stop her from letting herself dissolve into those dreams, pretending they were reality for a moment.   
  
If only reality could be that good. 


	3. Chapter 3

If I Could Be Who You Wanted - Chapter 3   
  
The smell of dust filled the room as the door to the shabby old apartment creaked open. Kay coughed at the intake of the foul smell.  
  
Balancing her baby in both arms carefully, she made her way down the hall to the tiny bedroom. She knocked open the door with her left elbow, kicking a pile of dirty clothes aside as she entered the room.   
  
Kay laid her baby down into the wooden cradle; careful not to disturb her from her slumber. Beside the cradle resided a cheap green matress, the only thing Kay could afford to sleep on at the moment. She picked it up at a yard sale, actully.  
  
"I wish I could afford a better place than this for you, Anna," Kay mumbled to herself, sitting down on the matress and staring at the palms of her hands. They were stained with grease and ketchup; her nails broken and uneven. She reflected back to the days when she used to paint her nails a different shade everyday. That couldn't be further from where she was today.  
  
Anna stirred suddenly, making a gurgling sound. Kay bolted upright and went over to check her, finding her kicking her legs up in the air and wriggling her arms around like crazy. Kay smiled at the image, savoring the feeling. She didn't have too much to smile about these days.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miguel's shoes thundered on the hardwood floors of the dorm room. He threw his luggage on the floor, and gazed around at his surroundings. He couldn't believe he was finally here. At college, out on his own, without the ties of Harmony dragging him behind.   
  
"Wow, huh?" Luis said as a broad smile spread across his face. "I remember what it was like the first time I stepped into my dorm room too. There's no feelings like it. Pure freedom, man!"   
  
Miguel looked around at the bare white walls of the room, not a poster or a photograph in sight. The room didn't exactly look homey, he knew, but it would do, and in time he would make it his own. "Yeah, you got that right."   
  
"Just don't forget the little people you left behind, alright?" Luis laughed. "Seriously though, I hope you know we'll always be there if you need anything. Now, I better get going before I start to sound TOO sappy."  
  
After Luis left Miguel was left in complete silence, wondering what to do next. He finally picked up his navy blue suitcase, tossing shirts, jeans and underwear into random drawers. At the very bottom of the suitcase rested an old pictureframe; dust clotting up the picture which rested inside.  
  
"Now how did this get in here," Miguel wondering to himself, picking up the pictureframe. He shook the dust off of it and it took a moment for his vison to adjust to what he was seeing.   
  
The picture was of two seven year olds, hand in hand, smiling like there was no care in the world. They were outside in the Lopez Fitzgerald yard, with the sun reflecting off their rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes. It almost looked like a picture from a storybook; if Miguel hadn't been there himself he would have believed it was.   
  
Kay was clothed in big-fitting overalls and a blue plaid shirt. Her hair was bunched into a messy ponytail and there were mud stains covering her hands, probably from climbing trees. Her tomboy days. Miguel had to chuckle as he remembered that, Kay was so different now.   
  
Or she was, the last he had seen of her. That was over a year ago. But he didn't want to think about that now, college was supposed to be a fresh start. And it was going to be, he told himself firmly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was 4AM in the morning and Kay still couldn't get to sleep. Or rather, Anna wouldn't let her. A few hours ago Kay had been awakened to almost animal-like howls that were coming from the cradle next to her. Anna had woken up in a fit, and Kay had tried her best to calm her down but to no avail.  
  
And here it was, over three hours later and Kay still had her baby clutched tightly in her arms, trying to soothe that sobs that escaped Anna's lips.  
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word," Kay croaked out, her voice a harsh whisper. She gulped when Anna let out another piercing scream. "Momma's gonna buy you-buy you..." her voice trailed off, not able to remember the rest of the song. So she gently rocked Anna in her arms, and prayed that she would fall asleep.   
  
However Anna's screams only worsened, and by now Kay was really starting to get worried. Something must be wrong other than gas pains. Babies didn't normally scream like this, did they?   
  
Kay looked at Anna's troubled face and let out a sudden gasp, followed by panic filled cries for help. "Oh god, OH GOD. Somebody help me. Oh my GOD my baby isn't breathing!" 


	4. Chapter 4

If I Could Be Who You Wanted - Chapter 4  
  
The next eventful day had come at a quick pace, and soon Miguel found himself sitting alongside Reese at the small cafe, a little ways from their dorm. They were both sipping mugs of steaming coffee and making light conversation about their first day of college.   
  
"Do you really think it's going to be any different than high school, man?" Reese wondered as he took a big gulp of coffee, wiping his mouth with the backside of his other hand.   
  
"College? Sure. We're going to have so much more freedom, imagine staying out all night to attend parties..."   
  
"Too bad YOU'LL be the one invited to those parties, not me," Reese snapped, showing some bitterness. All his life he had followed in his popular best friend's shadow, and he was sick of it. Miguel was always the hero, the one that always got the girl, and where did that leave him? Nerdy, geekboy Reese, always everyones doormat.   
  
"Woah, woah," Miguel raised both his hands over his head, as a sign of peace. "Where did THAT come from? Of course you'll be invited! College will be a fresh start for you. You'll see. Finally the girls will realize what a great guy you are."   
  
"Do you really think so?" Reese asked hopefully, inching his wire-rimmed glasses further up on his nose; a habbit he always did when he was deep in thought.   
  
"Yeah," Miguel reassured him. He went to take another sip of coffee but then realized his mug was empty. He got up and went over to the counter, ready to refill his cup.   
  
As he got there, he couldn't help overhearing two waitresses who were deep in conversation, worried expressions painted on both their faces.   
  
"I heard that her baby had some kind of heart attack last night, that's why she's not in today," a girl with raven hair spoke up, and from the tone of her voice it was obvious that she was clearly annoyed.   
  
The blond shifted uncomfortbly. "Yeah, Kay called me from the hospital early this morning. She was real panicky too. I tried to get her to calm down but she just wouldn't listen to me."   
  
Kay? The sheer shock of hearing that name was like a slap in the face for Miguel. They couldn't possibly be talking about the same person, could they? Nah, it was too far-fetched, and besides, Kay didn't have a baby. That was impossible. It must be some other girl.   
  
But it's hard not to be bitter when you've been raped.   
  
The note suddenly flashed through Miguel's mind, and he wondered for a second if it was possible.   
  
"I mean, I can't believe it's happened again," the blond continued. "After everything that babys been through, not to mention Kay, I just can't believe this might be the end."   
  
"Excuse me, miss," Miguel interuppted their conversation. "This Kay that you're talking about. I think I might know her. Could you please tell me her last name?"  
  
The blonde shifted her gaze away from Miguel, and blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a pale pink. "I don't know if I should...it's against policy."   
  
Miguel made one final desperate plea. "Please, you have to tell me. She could be alone and in trouble. I have to see her."   
  
"Alight...but I don't normally do this, but you seem like an honest kid, so I'll give you the benifit of the doubt. It's Bennett. She doesn't talk too much about her personal life, but I was able to pick that much up."  
  
Miguel stumbled back, grabbing hold of the counter for support. He never thought he would see her again, so he had tried to push her to the farthest corners of his mind; the wounds were still too painful to deal with. But then here was this waitress, standing in front of him, telling him everything he needed to know...and he still didn't believe it.   
  
"You're kidding, right?" he finally choked out.   
  
"Listen you, I don't "kid" about something that serious, alright?" the blond snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my job. Oh Steeeeeve-"   
  
"Wait!" Miguel almost screamed, causing everyone in the cafe to turn around and stare. Utterly embarresed, he turned his voice down to a low whisper. "Can you tell me where she is now?"   
  
"She's probably still at the hospital, awaiting the test results. Look, don't tell her I told you this because she's real secretive about letting people know who she is, for some reason. I gotta go."   
  
Miguel quickly dashed out of the cafe, mumbling a quick thank you before tearing out the door and running down the block towards the hospital. Reese looked on, stunned, wondering what had gotten into his best friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kay's face was lined with worry lines and she looked like she hadn't slept in two weeks. Her hair was a tangled mess at her shoulders; messy and uncombed. Her footsteps echoed on the tile floors of the hospital as she paced, something she had been doing off and on for the past five hours.  
  
She couldn't even put a decent thought together, they swam all over the place inside her mind. After all she had done for that little baby, after giving up her entire life for Anna...this had to happen.   
  
"Please God," she whispered as a single tear ran down her face. "I know I don't have a right to ask for anything. I know I've been a horrible person. And maybe I don't deserve anything, but Anna does. She's just a...just a, baby, and she has so much to live for...her first words, first day of school, prom. You can't take that away from her. Please. She's all I have left."  
  
"You're wrong, Kay," a familar voice said gently. Kay turned around and came face to face with the last person she expected to see. 


	5. Chapter 5

If I Could Be Who You Wanted ~~ Chapter Five  
  
"Steve?!" Kay's eyes popped wide open at the sight of her boss standing there, with a worried expression on his face no less. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Steve felt slightly flustered at Kay's less-than-happy reaction upon learning the news that he had stopped in. "I, um," he coughed. "I overheard Treena talking to some guy about you being in the hospital with Anna again. I stopped by to see if I could lend a hand...you know, with moral support and everything."  
  
"Thanks," Kay said sarcastically. "Just what I need, pity from some guy who is practically a stranger to me! Look Steve, you don't know me, you don't know Anna and you don't know what the hell is going on so why don't you just butt out?"   
  
After she finished yelling Kay choked out several sobs; her breathing harsh and rapid. Before she knew what she was doing she collasped into a pool of tears at her knees. She rocked her head back and forth and let out cry after cry.  
  
Kneeling down akwardly, Steve placed a hand on Kay's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Kay, you know I meant what I said," he said softly. "You DO have much more to live for..."  
  
"Like what?" Kay wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and stifled back another sob.  
  
"Like me," a distant voice said, moving closer. The tears blurred her vison but as he moved closer she took in more detail, not quite believing what her eyes were seeing. It was impossible. Had he really come for her? Those kinds of things only happened in fairy tales, she knew. And her life was no fairy tale.   
  
"Miguel?" she whispered.   
  
"Yeah Kay, it's me," he assured her, a couple tears flowing from his own eyes. Kay looked so desperate, so helpless, so unlike herself.   
  
"I don't believe it,"   
  
"Kay, listen to me," Miguel took her hands in his, and helped her to her feet. "Everyone at home is worried sick about you. Your parents even had to sell their house because they spent all their money trying to find you. You have to call them, even if you decide not to go back."   
  
"Are you finished yet, Miguel?" Kay's face took on a hard look, and her eyes bore into his. "That's a nice little speech you've got there. Really, I applaud you. But right now my parent's happiness is the furthest thing from my mind."   
  
"Why are you in the hospital?" Miguel asked the question that had been on his mind since he heard the news. "Are you hurt? Are you sick? Please tell me the truth."   
  
"I wish," Kay laughed, taking a seat in the hard purple chair next to the vending machine. Placing a coin in, she grabbed a coke and drank it down in four gulps, tossing the can aside. "I WISH it was me who was sick, I really do. But it's not. It's Anna."  
  
"Who's Anna?" Miguel asked, a feeling of dread tightening in his stomach. He almost didn't want to know the answer to that.  
  
When Kay remained silent, Miguel pounded his fist on the magazine table in frustration. "WHO IS SHE?"   
  
"Woah there," Steve finally spoke up after all this time. "Calm down. Can't you see she's been through enough?"   
  
"And just who are YOU?" Miguel countered defensively.   
  
"Uh, a friend. I'm Steve," Steve and Miguel shook hands, although they still did not completely trust each other. "How do you know Kay? Are you her boyfriend or something?"  
  
"No. Just a friend. Like you," Miguel mumbled, feeling slightly stupid. He didn't exactly feel like getting into it with Steve right now. He wasn't even sure he understood it all himself. "We used to go to school together,"  
  
"She's my baby," Kay said suddenly, almost as if she were talking to the air. "My little baby,"  
  
She burst into tears again, and buried her face into her hands, not wanting the others to see her in a vulrable state. She learned long ago that if she opened up to anyone, or let anybody get close to her they would just hurt her in the end, so what was the point? Why bother to set herself up for yet another fall?   
  
Steve and Miguel both rushed to comfort her but before they could a tall orderly docter with short cropped hair, that was brown with a greyish tint strode down the hall. She had a stack of papers in one hand that looked important and she was heading straight for them, so everybody grew silent and waited to hear what she had to say.   
  
"Ms. Bennett, that is you, I assume?" the doctor said in a stern voice, not revealing much emotion.   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"I have the news on your baby, and I'm thankful you're sitting down."  
  
Kay sucked in a breath, although no air managed to travel to her lungers. The docters words hit her like a punch in the face. "AND?" she finally managed to choke out.   
  
The doctor smile. "She'll be fine. We have her stablelised. You may go see her now if you wish." 


End file.
